Talk:Definitive Versions
Definitive Editions Earlier about half a year ago, someone dropped an idea of a definitive versions page on this Wikia. It sounded very interesting, but for whatever reason it fell through. Whelp! Here it is. It's a start... I encourage any contributions to this page as there are many MANY games that are not as easy to pick from all the multiple remakes, editions, ports, etc... Unfortunately, I may not be able to contribute much to this page as I have other things to work on (college and shit). If anyone wants to change the page's photo or edit the introduction description then be my guest. I look forward to see how this all turns out. Haipayazoo (talk) 04:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Rom hacks? I wouldn't consider a Rom Hack a valid entry in this page. The point of this page is to determine which "official" edition out of the bunch is the best choice to go for in order to get the best experience out of a game. However, it's not like it changes anything in-game (like adding new levels or remixing any music) so that it doesn't deviate from the original. Even so, I'm reluctant on keeping this entry considering there are many romhacks that improve games one way or another. So much so that it really should have a separate page. I dunno...What do you guys think? * I'm not 100% sure, either, but I think as long as it's a ROM hack that does not signifigantly change a game from the origional it might be OK. Sonic 3 and Sonic and Knuckes were meant to be the same game and there was a combined buggy version that did actually come out, so this is an actually released game and not an origonal hack. All the Hack does is fix bugs so it runs smoother. As long as ROM hacks and patched versions don't outnumber the actual company-released games they should be OK. Also, if the company that made the game creates a version just as good as the hack it should replace the hack just to encourage people to keep supporting the companies. -- Kitsuneae (talk) 20:10, April 25, 2013 (UTC) * Hey, I'm the shitass who added the romhack (forgot my account info). Maybe someone should make a seperate section or page for "improvement" romhacks? Hell, even just a plain romhacks page. Personally, I have an unhealthy obsession with ensuring I'm playing the "best" possible version of a game (for instance, the Final Fantasy Tactics Advance hack that changes 3 music tracks to their higher quality versions from the second FFTA game). I realize though that not everyone cares, and some people think that sort of modification detracts from the experience, but I hope I'm not the only one who would find a page of info for those sorts of hacks (restoration of cut content, music/graphics improvements, bugfixes, and maybe some rebalancing) useful. I might make it myself if I can find some time in my busy masturbation schedule. INCOMING SHITSTORM!!! The first year of Xbone and PS4 saw games released on both 'next' and 'current' gen, plus pc. While the smart money says the 'next' gen versions should be best, this isin't always so due to the added cost and not so added graphics/performance. Throw in even more 'hd' remakes and 'hd-er' remakes like Dishonored and heavy rain that were announced at e3, plus those 'hd-er' updates already available (eg: Sleeping dogs) this page should be getting a seriously big update if anyone was up for it. Are you man enough (or woman enough)? Unlike previous generations were consoles did have a definate upgrade (see 16-32bit jump for the obvious example) this generation is damn hard to tell or care. * Hey, that's exactly what this page if for: if you can show that one version trumps another, add it here. "It just looks prettier in HD" is a weak reason, especially considering that tube TVs can't read HD text half the time (which is a rant for another time). Good reasons include better controls, better cameras, more gameplay options, more levels, more modes, or fixed bugs on the on-disc version. Think towards the future once the servers are dead and gone. Which version would you prefer? Past that, go for it comrades! --Kitsuneae (talk) 05:13, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Bleemcast? Is it worth adding Bleemcast versions for psx games? while they were mostly just the original with straighter textures and some filtering it may be notable. Rare collection 30 games are i the rare(ware) collection. like most other collections the emulation is sometimes sketchy but might be worth adding, also other collections i guess (sonic jam) Silent hill 2 Original xbox version is better than ps2. : Any reasons why...? --Kitsuneae (talk) 06:06, March 19, 2017 (UTC) ::If a game is on both the PS2, GameCube and/or Xbox, the Xbox version is usually the better one since it has better resolution and framerate. Welcome to your doom! 16:42, March 19, 2017 (UTC)